rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Le Mans: Legends/@comment-28753807-20160615064516
Le Mans:Ford Stage 4 Goal 1 (4.1) This one requires racers to reach 125 mph 10 times before winning. When I get to the last turns before the Start/Finish, if I've already gotten the 10 times, it makes keeping the finishing gap smaller, since you don't need to rush back up to 125 mph. So, coming out of turns, if I have a lead gap, when I get to 125, I lift and return below it, then speed off, to add some to the count. Stage 4 Goal 2 (4.2) This goal requires racers to win the race in the reverse direction of the two opponent racers. This was a goal in the Regera event, five months ago. I've attached a video I posted on YouTube. Reviewing it helped me remember the brake points for the track in reverse. In summary, braking later going up hill on the first leg, while going the reverse direction -- braking later than when going down the hill. When meeting the other cars, it happens before the back most part of the track. When arriving at that point the cars will be on the left side of the track. If you want to avoid colliding, be on the right side. :) The next turn, brake at the beginning of the rumble strip on the left and use the start of the rumble strips, from that point on. Some on the first leg, the point is half way into the strips. The back straight -- which is usually the front straight -- the valley, I call it. First, make the run on the straight start well, having a good last turn. Second, stay left around the slight bend left, brake at the start of the rumble strip, right after that slight bend, then start keeping right. Get back on the gas on the way down the hill, when you have your aim on the low point of the valley. Then, coming to the last hairpin turn, brake on one or two starting boxes before the rumble strip starts, so the final turn can be more under control. In my video of this race, to be posted in about six hours (8 am Eastern) I go off track, but I had enough speed on the first leg to overcome that error. Stage 4 Goal 3 (4.3) This is a just win goal. Pass one or both of the opponents on the first hairpin, and the last opponent, pass by the bottom of the valley, or on the chicane after the long straight and you'll be in control of the rest of the race. Stage 4 Goal 4 (4.4) I haven't run the race, but I saw the PR was 80.7, which is .6 up from Stage 3 Goal 4 (3.4) Not like the difference between stage 2 and 3, which was 2.2! I have a question. At this link: http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/RR3_Wiki:Tips_and_FAQ_for_Le_Mans:_Legends, are the type of race, the track and the number of goals for Stage 5, 6 and 7 accurate or speculation? ~Racer KCain10r.